The present invention relates to a metal-clad, compressed gas-blast circuit-breaker having a gas-filled housing and an interrupter unit, which is supported on insulated mountings in the housing and having contact conduits disposed so that they mutually oppose each other with clearance and a movable switching contact to jumper the contact conduits, and a shifting linkage, which is connected to the switching contact and transmits a switching motion.
In the case of a known circuit-breaker of this type, the shifting linkage consists of a combination of insulating and metallic drive rods, whereby a drive rod made of metal is coupled to the interrupter unit. These types of drive rods are insensitive to hot switching gases emerging from the interrupter unit during switching operations. An additional drive rod, which is connected to a driving element and to the metallic drive rod, provides for insulation against the grounded housing.